A date with an Olympian
by HippieLuchaSoul
Summary: Kurt Angle can't seem to rid himself of the pest known as Mae Young.


Hi guys, Happy New Year. I made a resolution to update more, because my writing means a ton to me, and it helps me express myself through simple sentences. Also I hope to find more happiness and laughter in the year, and I just feel this is a start of a new change from my life and my usual stories. I also got an idea from a reviewer who really pushes me to write more when I see their reviews on my stories. Yesterday, I posted "Dumb and Dumber" featuring Kurt Angle/Christian/Edge, and a cameo from the legendary Mae Young. The slight interactions that she had with Kurt really made the story, and after the reviewer commented on it, I had to keep it going in this piece. I hope to maybe make a series out of this, who knows! Enjoy, and thank you to Jcott3 for the inspiration!

"Oh my lanta, so you two are official, huh?"

Debra giggled as Mae went on and on about her new lover. She just couldn't believe a woman of her age, and her caliber, had such a filthy mind.

"Debbie, the man is an ANIMAL. My old heart couldn't take some of the moves he was teaching me! He truly showed me the REAL "Angle Slam!" Mae cackled as she shared all of her "exotic tales" with Mrs. Rattlesnake herself.

As she continued with her phony tirade, Angle, standing nothing but an inch from behind her, causes Debra to back away slowly with a tiny smirk.

"Bye now, darling. You and your boyfriend behave, ya hear?" Debra says, before walking off, dying of laughter. Kurt stares at Mae in bewilderment, before pulling her into the locker room, drowning out the sounds of the catcalls from his colleagues.

"Listen, you old bag. I don't care WHO you are, you will not lie on an Olympic Gold Medalist." Kurt seethed softly, annoyed by the smirk on Mae's face. "I have a news flash for you, granny. With my looks, brains, and class, do you think I'd ever date you? I'm Kurt Angle for Christ's sake! Not Old Saint Nick, or Jesus, someone about your age!" Kurt chuckled softly, impressed with his incredible way with words. He had to be the kindest guy he knew, and he knew everyone agreed.

As he smiled to himself, the sounds of soft cries filled the room. "Uh-oh.. This is the part where I have a heart.." Kurt cursed to himself, annoyed with the situation as a whole. "Mae, don't cry, alright..? I just don't like all that unneccessary attention. And you know everyone here hates me anyhow, so it's a lose-lose situation when things like this happen. Come here.." The handsome champion stood up, bringing the older woman into his arms. He couldn't stand for any woman to cry, it just wasn't his thing.

Mae sighed softly, rubbing the young man on the back. "You're a good man, Angle. I promise it won't happen again." Kurt nodded, pleased that as always, the Olympic charm took some woman by storm. He was pretty damn proud of himself. He already mentally planned for a date later with himself, he understood why Mae was so star-struck by such an athlete. But as always, when Angle smiles, it's turned in an instant.

A look of utter shock crossed his features as he felt two bony hands grip his ass, and a flash of a camera blind his eyes. Mae's loud cackle filled the room, as her best friend Moolah, shook the photo in her hand, cackling as well. "Well Angle, seems as though you have a thing for us old, seasoned vets after all. We'll see you out in the ring for a bit of a celebration, youngin'! Everyone deserves to see this!" Moolah exclaimed, cackling once more before pulling Mae out of the room with her.

At this point, Kurt Angle was as red as his wrestling gear. He couldn't comprehend what exactly just happened to him. "I've been bamboozled by the damn Golden Girls! I don't get paid enough for this crap.."

He snarled angrily, before looking in the mirror, rolling his eyes at the reflection of his backside. "Gets the ladies every time.. Damn you.." He sighed softly, grabbing his WWF title, before walking out of the door.

"Well, here's to another night of fun."


End file.
